


I Am Something At Least...

by Umbra_Writes



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Depression, Drugs, Implied Sexual Content, Self-Worth Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 20:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21276884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbra_Writes/pseuds/Umbra_Writes
Summary: Angel struggles with trying to believe that he is something, that he's not just a useless waste of space.





	I Am Something At Least...

"You're never gonna be anything! You realize that!? Your  ** _useless!! You'll never be anything you worthless piece of shit! Look at you!! You will never, ever be anything!!"_ **

  
  


Angel stared blankly out of his window. He sighed shutting his eyes, why did bad memories always have to pop up at the worst times? He guessed that they really  _ had  _ been right. He never  _ did  _ become anything. The most he did was end up in a ditch somewhere, dead, face down with a defiled corpse, probably. He was something now though! A pornstar, well not much has changed really. Except he was here in this damn hotel, trying to be  _ rehabilitated,  _ what bullshit. This place wasn't so bad, he quite enjoyed the drugs, sex, alcohol and everything else he could do here. But he couldn't do any of that here in this damn hotel! He sighed, staring back out the window. He couldn't help it, remembering all of those...memories, bad times, everything awful that happened when he was alive. It made him upset that they had been right but he couldn't think about that now. He got up, shutting his curtains, he let out a soft sigh, trying to calm himself down. He couldn't do this to himself now, he couldn't make himself this upset again. He needed to calm down, maybe go out, get some booze or drugs, something that would calm him down! He left his room, heading to the bar down the stairs, Husk was probably there which meant Angel wouldn't be able to get anything  _ good _ but he could try. 

  
  


"Do  ** _fucking _ ** not." Husk hissed, Angel just frowned, sitting down on one of the stools, "I just wanted some liquor Husky~" Husk glared at the male, not responding to the spider. Angel frowned again, letting out a loud sigh, "Please? I need some alcohol!" He laid his head on the bar, fluttering his eyelids up at the cat demon. Husk groaned, rolling his eyes before he turned around, grabbing whatever he got his claws on first before he slammed it down onto the counter top. Angel sat up instantly, grabbing the bottle, "Thank you~!" He leaned over, kissing Husk before the male could respond. Angel  _ almost  _ skipped back to his room, excited to  _ finally  _ drink again. Husk just stared in shock before he wiped his mouth, gagging hard from the kiss. 

  
  


Angel fell back onto his bed happily, he pulled the cork out of the bottle quickly before he started to down the bottle, chugging it. Whatever in the hell it was it gave Angel quite a nice burn in the back of his throat. He let out a happy sigh as he removed the bottle from his lips, he wasn't drunk, a little bit buzzed but nothing more than that. He'd much prefer to get drunker but he doubted that Husk would give him anymore bottles. Angel sighed quietly, he looked at the bottle, shaking it a bit to see if he had  _ any  _ left. Seeing the bottle was empty he dropped it onto the floor, hearing it tink. He was bored, sure he felt better but he wanted to do  _ something  _ now. 

  
  


Angel stretched, he let out a loud yawn, rubbing at one of his eyes. He looked around the room a bit, this wasn't his room at the hotel, he felt an arm around his torso. Looking over next to him he sighed quietly, stretching his arms again. He didn't remember how he got here, who this was, or why he was here but it didn't really matter. He looked over at the nightstand, drugs, alcohol, money, perfect. He had a great time last night didn't he? He moved the other guys arm off of him before he got up, he collected his clothes, dressing himself. He grabbed his money, the drugs and a bottle of one of the unopened bottles. He looked over at the sleeping demon, giving a quiet chuckle he blew him a kiss, thanking him before he left. 

  
  


Angel had managed to sneak the drugs and alcohol back into the hotel without anyone noticing. He hid the goods, climbing into his bed he stretched out fully, listening to his bones crack. It felt so good. He ran a hand over his head though, maybe he should go clean up, did he smell of anything? Did it matter much? He shifted onto his back, looking up at the ceiling, he stretched his legs, rubbing his thighs a bit as he hummed. A shower could he nice, he was a  _ bit  _ sore. He got up, still deciding if he should go through with it but he decided too. It'd be nice, help him get over how sore he was, maybe help with his headache.

  
  


Angel stared blankly at his ceiling, why was everything like this? He  _ was  _ something, right? He  _ meant  _ something to  _ someone.  _ Right? He was cared about. If he died  _ someone  _ would care. Right? Someone had too. His fans would care, right?  _ Sure  _ he hasn't made a movie since he got here, wasn't allowed too but they  _ still  _ cared about him. They  _ had  _ too. He started to tremble lightly, trying to calm himself down, trying to believe the lies he was telling himself. Angel rolled over onto his stomach, reaching down into his hiding spot he pulled the alcohol and pouch of angel dust. He popped the cork off of the bottle, downing it all in one go. He threw the bottle onto the floor, opening the pouch, he wasn't dealing with this, he was okay, he was  _ fine.  _ He scooped out a small handful, staring at it for only a split second before he dug his face into his palm, inhaling hard. His eyes fluttered, rolling back into his skull as he inhaled, it was good...he couldn't remember the last time he had this, he knew it wasn't long ago but he couldn't even  _ remember  _ it. His head fell onto the bed, his eyes opening just a little bit, staring at the pouch and his hand. He needed some more, he lifted his head, digging his hand back into the pouch, taking way more than he did before. He didn't  _ normally  _ do it like this but he didn't give a fuck right now. He put his face back into his palm, inhaling all of it at once, his body shuddering as he did so. His eyes rolled back again, slowly shutting. Yes, yes this was perfect. This is what he needed! He couldn't believe how long he's been gone without this stuff, it was too good.

  
  


"Oooh fuck…" Angel lifted his head, rubbing at the side of his head. He looked around a bit, he was on the floor of his room, next to the bed. He was in his own room at least. He sat up, seeing the bottle of liquor and the empty plastic bag. He sighed quietly "Of course…" he wasn't surprised that he ended up using it all but he was still  _ hoping  _ that he'd be save some. Angel got up, he picked up the bottle and bag, shoving it into his garbage can, hoping no one would notice it whenever he brought the trash out. He was okay anyways, hungover, coming down from a high, but okay. He flopped back onto his bed, curling into the sheets immediately. He needed to sleep somewhere nice instead of the damn floor, plus he'd feel better when he woke up, sleeping past his hangover and the down. He looked at the wall for a moment before shutting his eyes, almost falling asleep instantly.

**Author's Note:**

> Another vent thing I wrote at night on my phone, still pushing my problems onto dear spider boy but it suits him I think... I love Angel a lot...I've been debating on changing my username again but I've already made Umbra my writing sona so...we'll see? 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Help with tags is always appreciated! 
> 
> Also? Go give me a request!:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/21230477


End file.
